violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Always Dancing
"Always Dancing" is the second song of the series. This song is originally sung in Spanish by Mercedes Lambre, Candelaria Molfese, Lodovica Comello and Facundo Gambandé, who play Ludmila, Camila, Francesca and Maxi in the series. This song was written by Eduardo Frigerio and Claudio Yuste. In Spanish this song is called "Juntos Somos Más". Lyrics Oh oh oh oh oh Eh eh eh eh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Eh eh eh eh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Eh eh eh eh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Eh eh eh eh oh Don't you put a limit on desire, no When you want to be a star As for me there's only one fire, oh This girl here is going far The difference is that I will never be the one who comes last So you had better face reality fast I find it all inside the music, yeah Because it keeps me always dancing I feel the rhythm of the music, yeah I need to show that music can grow It can grow in me There's no question, there's a question The truth is in your heart (you know) You know from the start There's no question, there's a question I have come up from below Now I know which way to go Don't you put a limit on desire, no When you want to be a star As for me there's only one fire, oh This girl here is going far And what burns in me Is the same as with you, oh So move your body Just let it go I find it all inside the music, yeah Because it keep me always dancing I feel the rhythm of the music, yeah I need to show that music can grow It can grow in me And what burns in me Is the same as with you, oh It's so distinct and fantastic, oh Your heart is dancing, it just needs to grow, oh So move your body, let it go I find it all inside the music, yeah Because it keeps me always dancing I feel the rhythm of the music, yeah I need to show that music can grow It can grow in me I find it all inside the music, yeah Because it keeps me always dancing I feel the rhythm of the music, yeah I need to show that music can grow It can grow in me Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The original title of this song is "Juntos Somos Más" (Together We Are More). *This is a mash-up of two songs: Ludmila's group song, Destined To Shine and Maxi's group song. *A short version of this song was released on the Disney Channel UK YouTube account featuring Maxi's group song. This song is also referred to as "Together We Are Stronger". *This is one of the most repeated songs in the series. *This song hasn't been released to purchase, yet the full version was released on the Disney Channel UK YouTube account, along with More Tears. Category:Music Category:Season 1